Sederhana
by ookami-yan
Summary: "—Aku menikahimu di masa sekarang karena aku tidak yakin bisa hidup tanpamu lagi setelah ini."/ [GaaHina]/ ONESHOT/ Crackpair/ RnR?


**Disclaimer**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

SEDERHANA © ookami

_Warning! Standard applied_

* * *

_Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it..._

**(William Shakespeare)**

.

.

Gaara tidak pernah suka sesuatu yang berlebihan dan mencolok, meski pun secara fisik tampilannya jelas termasuk kategori itu dengan warna rambut merah dan tato di kening. Namun dua ciri tersebut didapatnya tanpa pernah diminta. Salah satunya karena gen—tak mungkin ditolak, sedang yang lain disebabkan hal sial semacam kalah taruhan untuk—tak sudi menolak demi harga diri.

Dan untuk hal sensitif serupa menyukai dan jatuh cinta, dia juga tak pernah menarget yang terlalu tinggi dan ruwet, berikut pula alasan dibaliknya.

Jadi dikalau pun momen menjengkelkan macam ini hadir mengganggu malam intimnya bersama sang istri, Gaara tetap akan meladeninya dengan santai dan sejujur mungkin.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

Gaara kesulitan memperlihatkan kerutan di alis imajinernya karena satu kata di pertanyaan itu. _Kapan? _Kenapa malah hal itu yang menjadi fokus Hinata saat malam pertama mereka? Apa hal itu jauh lebih penting dari momen intim mereka saat ini?

"Lama." Namun dia tetap menjawabnya dengan tenang.

Hinata mendongak, tidak puas dengan satu jawaban itu. "A-aku tahu. Maksudku, Neji-nii bilang kau…" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, merasa malu untuk melanjutkan. "—waktu acara itu. Aku bahkan ma-masih…" Hinata mengerling ragu pada suaminya. "—sekolah dasar," lanjutnya dengan pipi sudah bercorak merah muda, kesukaan Gaara.

"Itu kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kenapa bertanya lagi?" Menambah kepekatan warna di pipi _chubby _istrinya jelas jauh lebih menarik dibanding macam pertanyaan itu.

Hinata salah langkah. Gaara malah membalikkan posisi menjadi dirinya yang harus menahan malu karena pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kau… mencintaiku?"

"Ya."

"Se-sejak aku SD?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Gaara. Dan ekspresi santainya jelas membuat Hinata semakin jengkel.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?"

"Sejak k-kapan tepatnya?" desak Hinata. Dia bahkan sudah tidak sadar saat memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekat pada Gaara yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di atas ranjang hotel.

"Apa itu penting?"

Hinata mengangguk. Rasa penasaran keburu menutup rasa malunya. Pertanyaan besar sudah terlalu lama menghantui Hinata sejak Gaara mendekatinya di tahun keduanya di bangku sekolah menengah.

Dan saat menyadari umur Gaara yang sudah terlampau dewasa untuk bermain-main dengan status semacam pacaran, Hinata telah sadar kemana alur yang diinginkan pria itu saat mengajaknya menjalin hubungan.

Hinata yang tak memiliki banyak keinginan dan lebih percaya pada respon positif yang diberikan ayahnya pada Gaara, memilih mengiyakan tanpa membuang waktu saat pria Sabaku itu melamar dan mengajaknya menikah seusai Hinata menamatkan sekolah menengah atasnya.

Dan fakta yang disampaikan Neji menjelang upacara pernikahannya terkait Gaara yang sudah menginginkannya sejak pertemuan mereka bertahun-tahun lalu saat Hinata masih sekolah dasar, lalu Gaara yang berstatus teman sekelas Neji di SMA, tak ayal membuat Hinata tercengang dan penasaran.

Gaara tidak pernah mengatakannya. Saat dulu mengajaknya menjalin hubungan, pria itu hanya melakukan pendekatan sederhana dan berhubung Hinata juga memang tak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya selain pada pria itu, maka tak perlu banyak tingkah dan dia langsung merespon baik segala keinginan Gaara.

Tapi saat malam ini, mereka tengah berduaan di kamar hotel pesanan untuk melewatkan malam pertama sebagai sepasang suami istri, Hinata tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa penasarannya karena celetukan Neji tadi pagi sebelum upacara pernikahan.

Sedang Gaara yang mulai mengumpat dalam hati akibat kekhilafan mulut Neji karena memberi informasi tak penting pada istrinya, tetap bergeming pada pondasi dasar karakter dirinya yang tak pernah ingin repot dan bersusah payah memikirkan berbagai macam alasan akan sesuatu yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Untuk kasus ini, Gaara sadar dan mengakui bahwa dia telah jatuh. Pada Hinata. Lalu cinta menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

Hanya pada Hinata. Bertahun lamanya. Sesederhana itu.

Gaara hanya tahu satu hal, bahwa dia yakin rasa darinya untuk Hinata adalah sebuah ketulusan. Tak perlu alasan dan dia lebih senang menunjukkannya dalam _action_ nyata dibanding sibuk merangkai kata dalam awalan _kenapa_ dan _karena_.

Harusnya Hinata sudah hafal luar kepala untuk karakter Gaara yang satu ini, mengingat mereka tidak bersama dalam hitungan bulan, tapi sudah mencapai angka hampir dua tahun sebelum Gaara sah melegalkan gadis Hyuuga itu menjadi miliknya.

Namun saat melihat kedipan mata Hinata, maka secepat itulah kilatan peringatan bahwa istrinya yang belum genap berumur sembilan belas tahun dan masih terhitung remaja itu menyadarkan Gaara bahwa dia tak boleh seenaknya menanggapi keingintahuan istrinya malam ini.

Jadi dengan menipiskan bibir setelah sebelumnya menghela napas, Gaara meraih sejumput helaian indigo Hinata dan memajukan wajahnya sedikit ke arah istrinya.

"Benar. Aku pernah berkata pada Neji bahwa menginginkanmu sejak pertemuan pertama kita bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah saat itu sudah mencintaimu atau belum, yang aku tahu hanya satu hal." Gaara menjeda kalimatnya untuk menikmati manik pucat istrinya yang teramat menenangkan baginya. "—Aku menikahimu di masa sekarang karena aku tidak yakin bisa hidup tanpamu lagi setelah ini."

Hinata merasakan napas hangat Gaara menyapa kulit meronanya saat pria itu berbicara lirih di hadapannya.

"Kau boleh artikan pengakuanku tentang pertemuan pertama kita adalah sebuah kebenaran, karena aku tidak akan menyangkalnya."

Hinata hampir bisa dikatakan menahan napas karena semua pengakuan suaminya, dan juga karena belaian kulit pria itu di kulit wajahnya, terasa hangat dan teramat menggoda…

"Dibanding itu, menurutku ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari pembahasan ini."

"A-apa?" Beruntung Hinata berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kita harus menyempurnakan malam pernikahan kita?" tanya Gaara dengan nada penasaran. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, hm?"

Hinata terbelalak. Tubuhnya kaku tak bereaksi dengan pertanyaan itu.

Lagi-lagi Gaara melakukannya. Memukul telak pertanyaan pancingannya dengan hal yang jauh lebih memojokkan dan membuatnya tak berkutik.

Bahkan kala jemari pria itu berpindah target dengan menelusur di sepanjang punggung Hinata yang terbalut kain satin lembut namun tipis miliknya, dia tetap tak berkutik dan hanya menatap manik hijau Gaara yang juga tak beranjak dari bola matanya.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Tak ada pertanyaan. Tak ada sanggahan, terlebih penolakan. Hinata tahu momen ini akan datang, dia tidak berniat menghindar.

Seperti yang dikatakan Gaara. Hinata meyakini hal yang sama. Bahwa mereka sepakat untuk mengucapkan janji setia karena telah sama-sama menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa Hinata tak berpikir lagi menyanggupi akan bisa bertahan tanpa Gaara di sampingnya. Dan perlakuan Gaara yang menunjukkan ketergantungan terhadap dirinya menjelaskan banyak hal.

Ditengah macam sentuhan memabukkan yang digencarkan Gaara malam itu, Hinata berjanji untuk beberapa hal.

Yaitu, dia tidak akan lagi bersikap cerewet mempertanyakan isi hati suaminya dalam pernyataan lisan. Cukup Gaara di sampingnya. Cukup Gaara menunjukkannya dalam pola sikap, maka Hinata akan menerimanya.

Tak juga lagi ingin mempertanyakan _kapan_ dan _kenapa_ untuk hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah terbaca sendiri olehnya. Karena nyatanya dikalau Gaara bertanya balik dengan pertanyaan yang sama, Hinata tidak yakin bisa menjawabnya dalam curahan kalimat. Hal itu jelas tak terungkapkan.

Kejatuhan mereka sama dalamnya dan saling menyesatkan dalam keindahan bahtera yang diimpikan hampir setiap insan pecinta di muka bumi ini. Hanya saja mungkin waktu kemunculannya yang tak bersamaan.

Gaara lebih dulu menjatuhkan keseluruhan hidupnya pada Hinata sejak bertahun-tahun lalu bahkan disaat dia sendiri tak mengerti dengan makna debaran di hatinya saat bertatap dengan manik pucat Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata, mungkin agak terlambat dan butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk merespon buncahan menggila milik Gaara. Faktor umur dan kesiapan jelas tak bisa menanggung hujatan dari penantian panjang Gaara untuk memiliki gadis Hyuuga-nya.

Tapi tak masalah, toh cinta tetap sudi menampung kejatuhan mereka. Membuai dalam kepastian dan mengantongi restu semua orang yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa meragu sedikit pun pada Gaara saat ikatan itu mulai terjalin.

Ah, kenapa kita tidak ikuti pola pikir sederhana milik Gaara? Tidak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan bagaimana semua hal ini bermula dan seperti apa setelahnya. Tidak usah juga menjabarkan sehingga menjadi sesuatu yang mendayu-dayu dan penuh romansa. Kita hanya perlu mengetahui beberapa hal sederhana di dalamnya.

Gaara mencintai Hinata. Dan Hinata balas mencintainya.

Mereka menikah dan ini bukan akhir cerita. Tapi awal dari segalanya.

Lalu untuk malam ini, kenapa tidak kita biarkan saja kehangatan terus menyelimuti mereka? Atau bahkan boleh dilebihkan menjadi suasana panas membara layaknya pasangan pengantin baru yang memadu kasih di momen pertama mereka.

.

.

_Biarkanlah malam ini milik mereka. Dan biarkanlah malam ini membahagiakan mereka._

**(Kahlil Gibran)**

.

.

_FIN_

* * *

Thanks for reading,

ookami

[14.04.2015]


End file.
